Heretofore, there has been known a flush toilet configured such that, when a user operates an operating lever attached to a tank, a wire is interlockingly displaced to thereby open and close a water discharge valve of the tank.
As described in the Patent Document 1 (CN-U 2641156A), a conventionally known operating device comprises a link mechanism consisting of a plurality of links as illustrated in FIGS. 18 and 19. In this type of operating device, when a hand toggle 201 for water discharge of a water tank is rotated, a transmission rod 202 is rotated to cause a rotary disk 204 connected to the transmission rod 202 to be rotated. When the rotary disk 204 is rotated, a connecting rod 206 is pulled upwardly, and a guide block 208 is in turn pulled up toward a vertically upward direction while being guided on a guide rail within casings 209, 211. This movement of the guide block 208 causes a transmission rope 210 to pull and move a valve element opening mechanism to control water discharge. In the operating device described in the Patent Document 1, a wire member (the transmission rope 210) is pulled up toward a vertically upward direction through the link mechanism consisting of a plurality of links (the rotary disk 204, connecting rod 206, and guide block 208) to thereby cause the wire member to be displaced to a distance required for the wire member to open and close the valve element opening mechanism.